Our Hero, Our Brother, One boy's Father
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Long, long after the time we are at now, the past Konoha eleven and friends unit to remember their friend, Naruto. For he died a great hokage and a great father, protecting the village. [pairings involved. also minor songfic]


**don't own don't sue.**

**I cried alot while writing this, so please be kind. I still am as I read over this. **

* * *

A warm autumn sun gave light down onto the village. The trees were mixes of gold, orange, and crimson. All around many were preparing for the up coming winter by fixing roofs and shutters. Some children played in racked piles of leaves while others took joy in helping their parent clean up the yard or care for their animals. Across the way was the forest belonging to the Nara clan whose trees where mainly Golden with hints of ruby red and burning orange as the deer grazed freely and looked up to the sky.

In a grave yard, just a ways up North, friends stood in front of a grave perch on a hill remembering a brave man who saved them all. His name was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. He fought long and hard as a brave Hokage and died saving everyone he loved. He was the only causality thanks to his bravery and intelligence. It was surprising he'd die on the day of his 33rd birthday. Though the friends were older now and age now stained their faces, all held a sad smile for their friend that resembled the younger them. It had been a two whole years now since he was gone.

In a half circle they huddled, some brought their children, a few brought their wives and husbands. Standing in the middle was Sakura, his widow, whole was now remarried to the blondes best friend and rival, Sasuke. Her stomach was fully and round, baring the child of her new companion. The new family stood with Naruto's 6 year old son in the middle grasping their hands. He was the spitting image of his late father, smile and all. Around the boy's neck hung the charm his father left him to remember never to give up.

As the wind carried some bright orange leaves up into the air above them, Sakura and her son, Arashi (named after his grandfather, the Yondaime), began to sing their late loved one's favorite song. They started on the part he sang the most.

_"Zutto zutto soba ni ite  
Daisuki na kimi wo mitsumetetai"_

The Uchiha heir followed in the song as he looked down on his stepson then to the people around him. The Hyuuga cousins stood side by side on Sakura's left, Neiji with his son in front and the two began to sing with them as Hinata looked to her husband, Kiba. In the dog man's arms was their year old daughter who sucked her thumbs and watched little Arashi intently. Their voices harmonized in a clear, saddened way with some hope still in them.

_"Snowflakes kimi no nukumori wa  
Fuyu no okurimono hora yuki dayo"_

On the right on Sasuke was the familiar Nara Shikamaru with his wife Temari. Their twin sons, same age as Arashi, already were singing and also had happy smiles on. Temari kept on hand in her husband's grip as her other rested on one of her son's shoulders. A friendly hand reached forward onto the Nara who glanced back at his best friend Choji who was just joining this song. The men nodded to each other as the shadow shinobi, along with his wife, joined in as the song reached the next chorus.

_"Zutto zutto iitekute  
Tsuki atte kurete nee arigatou  
__Motto suki na HITO tsuyoku  
Dakishime nasai to yuki wa furu no "_

Once more the wind caught more leaves, these dark orange and yellow, and sent them down onto the gravestone to rest against the stoic gray, giving it color and life. The voices blended into the brisk cold air as more began to join. Shino sung softly, not one to sing or speak much in public. Ino smiled over to Sakura as she held her blonde, 1 year old son who clutched some white lily's in one hand while he rested on her shoulder dirfting in and out of sleep. Next to her and right behind the Hyuugas, was Rock Lee, who had tears running down his cheeks as he sang softly. It wasn't until Tenten clutched his hand that he smile as his beautiful new wife sung.

_"Okuri mono wo sagashi nagara  
musubu hazu no nai kimochi ga"_

One slightly silent one stood behind Kiba, Sai. He couldn't make the words come. Instead he hummed while rememebering all that the brave Hokage had done for him. Thanks to the blonde, he could espress himself and have friends. All thanks to Naruto, he was "human."

_"Musubi aeta koto no fushigi kanjiteta"_

On the other side beside Temari, still in his Kazekage robes, stood a rare face. His red hair gave him away as the one and only Gaara of the Sand who also hummed while looking intently at the grave of the only man who understood him. The loss was hard on him but he had learn to keep going for the blonde. A small hand reached for his and the surprise man looked down to see his nephew, the one with Temari's hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. Gaara smiled back as he finally began to sing quietly with the boy.

_"Zutto zutto soba ni ite  
Onaji yume sagasu tabi wo shitai"_

And the final figure was an elderly Iruka who had tear in his eyes at the sight and sounds of the grown shinobi all united to remember their fallen friend and savior. It had been a while since a meeting like this but it was needed and welcomed. Sadly Konohamaru couldn't have come for he had to take care of his duties as the new Hokage. Iruka couldn't help but scan the trees around them. As if Naruto let loose a goodbye rasengan, thousands of crimson, gold, and orange leaves flew upward and spun toward the sun then down onto the graves and grass around them. His dark, old eyes retuned back to watched as Ino put her son on the ground and point to where to take the flowers.

_"Snowflakes sora ga machikado ni  
Shiroi iki wo haku hora yuki dayo"_

The small light-blonde boy moved between their legs to the grave. He stumbled some nearing the front but caring Uzumaki Arashi took the toddler's hand and guided him to the spot. As the boy put the flowers down and hurried back to his mother, Naruto's only son placed a hand on his beloved father's grave and sung the last chorus as the group recited it only last time.

_"Zutto zutto soba ni ite  
Onaji yume sagasu tabi wo shitai"_

Tears began to stain the lonely boy's face, wishing his father was home again. A whimper and a sniffled mixed with the song before the sad Arashi ran back to her step father, hugged the taller man's legs. Sasuke smiled down on the boy and lift him up into his arm. The blonde rest his face in the loving man's shoulder and neck as Sasuke gripped Sakura's hand. Onyx eyes, filled with love and sadness yet with some happiness, caught her tear glistening ones. She moved closer to him and her put his arm around her waist.

_"Snowflakes sora ga machikado ni  
Shiroi iki wo haku hora yuki dayo"_

The pink hair Medical-nin placed her hand on the belly and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Many eyes now carried tears, Hinata and Ino noticeably were wiping their tears away. Choji was swallowing hard to keep from crying as he squeezed his friend's shoulder. Shikamaru put his hand on the shinobi's to comfort him while his other went to his other son and rest on his shoulder.

_"The white white snow's coming tonight  
Make a star upon your wish..."_

And in the village of Konoha, a past Konoha eleven and friends all stood in remembrance of their fallen soldier, their best friend, and their Rokudaime. This wasn't a goodbye. No. This was just another day to say happy birthday or I miss you or Hope to see you soon. And it was also a day to find closure on his passing. They would never let this day pass with stopping by to say hi. But they would never meet like this again, to sing his favorite song. But they children would, especially Arashi. And as the shinobi and kunoichi began to leave the site, Arashi looked back and said, "Thank you for saving us Daddy. I love you so much."

* * *

**The song is "Meri Keri" by BoA. I cut some parts out and changed the last verse. I don't have anything else to say. I'm crying too much.**


End file.
